


Sleep

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Happy, Happy Ending, Ianto Jones Backstory, Ianto's Duties, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Poor Jack, Protective Jack Harkness, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first time editing my own work. If you see any errors let me know. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first time taking in editing my own work.

Ianto hated being alone and cold He went up to Jack office. “Jack whine Ianto.” Jack smile when he heard Ianto speak he was up late again dealing with paper - work. Ianto was sleeping in his room in the hub but he was cold. Coving in his blankets Ianto got out of Jack bed to look for Jack. He took Jack coat Ianto begun to climb up to the hub towards Jack office. Jack come to bed Ianto said again. Jack smile I'm almost done Love. I'm cold Jack I need you. Ianto never complains or whine expect when he cold. Or if he tried or if he sick. Jack smile as he look up too see Ianto has cover in his blankets and his coat. He had no shoes on and he was in his PJ bottoms. You know you beautiful smile Jack. Ianto smile and blush. He head his hand out for Jack who took it. Follow him back to bed. Ianto never whines but sometimes he does. He was very much child like when he whines.

The end.


End file.
